


Mañanas

by LisaxParker



Series: A la medianoche [3]
Category: Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Family Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4181223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaxParker/pseuds/LisaxParker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los días en los cuales Martín no tiene que ir temprano al hospital acaban declarando a gritos que la noche no pasará desapercibida, y que tampoco lo harán las mañanas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mañanas

Habían pasado el resto de la noche bien acurrucados en el costado izquierdo de la cama; Martín no lo había soltado incluso cuando sus cuerpos mismos se habían aflojado y no había nada que los uniera ya. Los días en los cuales Martín no tenía que ir temprano al hospital acababan declarando a gritos que la noche no pasaría desapercibida, pero las consecuencias por la mañana siempre se volvían agradables, dulces y sencillas, con el sol traspasando las cortinas y pegando en la nuca de Martín, y el silencio que el amanecer traía desde las calles poco concurridas y los deslizamientos suavecitos de algunos pares de autos. 

Martín había pestañeado un par de veces antes pero se había rendido al olor empalagoso del cuello de Manuel; olía siempre como un durazno maduro, con ese aroma pesado a fruta que se desprendía irremediablemente de su cuerpo luego de una noche de sexo. Martín creía que su aroma debía ser mucho más fuerte, pero no podía sentirlo y Manuel nunca le decía nada, a veces pensaba que era porque su olor no le atraía tanto como para hundirse en su cuello, como solía hacerlo él, sin embargo después se reía, extrañado con la idea de que su omega siquiera podría no disfrutar de cada uno de sus aspectos. Habían estado unidos por un tiempo largo, y más que eso, se habían comprometido jóvenes, no necesariamente porque así lo habían planeado, sino porque tuvo que ser así, y al final, ¿qué importaba? Estaban consolidado y los años para ellos no habían pasado en vano.

El otro lado de la cama estaba frío, pero era un día en el que el calor se sentía desde temprano y Martín lo notó cuando soltó los brazos de Manuel y se estiró de espaldas en la cama. Su omega no hizo ningún movimiento y Martín observó eso quisquillosamente. Se dio la vuelta con los ojos cerrados, sin embargo, sobre la punta de su nariz sintió una respiración suavecita que le produjo deseos de estornudar. 

Su niña estaba mirándolo fijamente cuando él lo hizo.

\- ¡Corazón, qué estás haciendo aquí! –le dijo, y esta vez pestañeó lo suficiente como para poder ver con claridad el rosto de su hija. 

\- Quiero regalonear un ratito –contestó la niña, con su vocecita agudísima y esa manera que tenía, como si las palabras se articularan de forma graciosa sobre sus labios.

\- ¿Y quién te dio permiso para venir a mi cama a regalonear, Emma?

\- Le pregunté al papá y dijo que sí podía. 

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Tu papá te dijo eso?

\- Sí, yo le dije eso –Manuel le contestó, pero no se movió de su lado. El alfa apretó los labios para evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa-.

\- Bueno, podés quedarte a regalonear pero solo por un ratito –accedió. Su tono era resbaloso, aún adormilado- La próxima vez que quieras venir tenés que preguntarme a mí, ¿ya?

\- Sí.

\- Vení.

La niña se acercó contenta y Martín la volteó para que pegara su espalda a su pecho. Lanzó al piso una almohada que estorbaba y le cubrió bien los hombros, abrazándola cariñosamente. Era increíble la manera en que su cuerpo tan delgadito, tan menudo y finito encajaba con perfección entre su pecho y su estómago o cómo su pelo rubio con ondas le hacía cosquillas sobre las mejillas. Tenía el olor a fruta de Manuel pero sin la dulzura pesada del aroma del omega y hasta parecía que se mezclaba con el olor que tenía él, de la misma forma que ocurría en Carlos, de todas maneras; los niños tenían la mezcla del olor de sus padres hasta que la pubertad golpeaba en ellos. 

Ahí en la cama, los tres acurrucados, lamentaban que Carlitos estuviera durmiendo en su habitación, podría haber tomado la misma decisión que su hermana y venir a la cama de los papás, a regalonear un ratito. Manuel se dio la vuelta y le pasó los brazos por la cintura, la punta de sus dedos tocaba también el cuerpo de su hija. En realidad, la vida era buena. Los niños estaban bien, el trabajo era bueno, su relación marchaba de maravillas y la calidez de la cama era todo lo que podían pedir para una mañana de sábado. Ni siquiera habían apuros por desayunar, ojalá tomaran desayuno en la cama. La Emma se acurrucó sobre el pecho de Martín pensando en el olor de las tostadas calentitas.

**Author's Note:**

> Family omegaverse es mi vida!! La Emma es la niñita menor, en este universo, de Martín y Manuel, su primer niño es Carlitos (Tierra del Fuego, de la Anniih) Ellos tienen dos niños, porque esa es la media de la tasa de fecundidad entre Argentina y Chile.  
> Está inspirada en una escena de una teleserie que encontré buenísima!


End file.
